


Like Fine Wine

by Duchesse



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, idk gettin' a papercut on the lip and having vampire bf ayyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 14:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17448848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchesse/pseuds/Duchesse
Summary: You weren’t surprised that Alucard managed to find the time to bother you even with your decent demotion. Licking envelops wasn’t a favorite past time, but he certainly found convenience in it.[Alucard/Reader].





	Like Fine Wine

**Author's Note:**

> i had this idea months ago, but just never did anything with it bc of the rut life has me in lmao.

The ceiling fan overhead spun as a blur, blades becoming many and sawing the air with a low hum while the beads hanging from a pair of chairs swayed from the movement. When you had your eyes closed, you could more easily imagine yourself outside during a clement dusk, back cushioned by grass just touched by evening dew. You felt the black air kiss your skin; it was also susurrus through the trees and the rustle of grass in your ears.

And yet like all the others, that daydream faded away as your eyes swayed towards the fan once more, the dim light didn’t hurt to stare at. Being caged in this room, in any form of employment always felt suffocating; the ceiling seemed to come closer as though trying to crush you beneath its weight.

Scattered to either end of the desk where you legs were propped, the unfolded papers rustled from the sweet billow from above. You lifted a leg from the other and dropped the weight of it atop where you heard the papers, remedying a potentially tragic situation where you would have to actually pick stuff up.

When you heard the papers more again, albeit much more sharply as though whisked off the desk, the jarred you upright in your seat. There you were given sight of Alucard’s broad back, a leg hiked across the other as he found himself rather cozy on the edge of your desk, looking a bit lonely and less garish without his red coat and hat.

“I see that you’re getting the most of your demotion.” He sifted through a pile of correspondence letters you had yet to fold and envelop, interest clearly elsewhere. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so happy.”

“It’s honestly not that bad,” you said with a weary drawl, tempted to try your luck at booting his ass off your desk. “As long as I hit a certain number at a certain time, I can probably squeeze in three hours worth of naps. I don’t have too many complaints. But, you wanna know the best part? Integra forgets I exists.”

Alucard flopped the short stack of papers onto the desk, craning his neck enough for you to catch his oblique stare. “Are you so sure about that? What’s to say that she doesn’t have me observing your every move?”

Taking into consideration that, perhaps, there was a smidge of a chance he wasn’t blatantly lying to your face right now, you pulled the next bunch of yellow envelops closer and began to neatly crease the letters. “What, are you gonna snitch on me now? There is no trust in this place.”

“I wonder why.” 

You lifted your shoulders to your ears, fitting the paper into the envelop before licking the bitter adhesive to seal it. You slid your teeth across your tongue trying rid the taste in your mouth. “Why doesn’t she just get one of those fancy letter sealers? Get twice as much done in way less time. She’s always the one complaining about efficiency.”

He picked up a couple of the letters you had already finished and flung them  into the bin off to one side of the desk on the floor. “Why provide the lowest of the low with any conveniences?” 

“Hey, I know you’re just an old geezer with no hobbies, but you could have at least brought a chess board and timer if you were gonna hang around.” You said, handing him another set of envelops ready to be parceled out. 

Obediently and with a roguish smile, he dumped them into the bin. “I have my doubts you can play.” 

Your eyelids fell as you glowered, running your thumb forcefully across the creased paper to assure it was flush with the desk. “Coming from the guy who would probably just obliterate the board into nothing if he was losing.”

“Fair enough.”

Your lips stretched thinner as a grin engulfed your face, prepared to sound your triumph that round, only feel a sting so sharp that you dropped the letter and clapped a hand across your mouth. The blood was an acrid taste in your mouth, one you deigned to adjust to. It was warm against your fingertips, a faint blush of color mixed with your saliva. 

“If you could reach it, you would stick your hand in the blades of the ceiling fan, wouldn’t you?” In the span of several seconds, he managed to move nearer, snagging your wrist before you could wipe away anything else. “How careless can you be?”

You couldn’t claim to be rather fond of talking with tinges of iron filling the crevices of your lip and touching your tongue, and yet, you weren’t of the mind to let Alucard succeed at banter. “At least I’d be in a hospital room and not working. Can’t be all that bad.”

Even when he sat, the man still loomed. Your gaze flitted towards the desk as you felt his hot breath touch your fingertips. They twitched as though too close to flame, though your neck and ears felt the worst of it. His hand slid higher, cuffing your fingers tightly as he stooped further to trace his tongue along the length of them. 

It was coarse and moist, perhaps not unlike something you would expect to feel if you stuck your hand into the sea at night, yet you couldn’t coax your thoughts like that. Unlike so many times before, he didn’t take his time and lifted your hand a little higher until his lips just ghosted across your wrist.

You took that chance to shift in your seat, willing your eyes higher cautiously. “Are you done yet? If I get in trouble again, you’re taking the heat.”

The delicate light from overhead eclipsed as he leaned over you, prompting a wail from the old chair which you sat as he held the back of it, the other resting on the desk to cage you close. “As you wish, I can’t remember the last time I tasted you.”

Of course you cringed at him. “You’re so hideously vulgar that I’m getting secondhand embarrassment.”

He didn’t need to coax you along, nor touch you at all to get you to surrender to him. As your arms wound his neck to reel him into you, you couldn’t help but thing of the softness of his hair as you curled it round your fingers, and how beautiful still his eyes were even without the light to make them glisten.

And when his lips finally met your own, there was a forced calm in the kiss; slow and keen. You weren’t dissuaded by the twinges of pain when the pressure against your mouth grew, nor by the blood that hid away in the corners of your lips and made your cheeks tingle unpleasantly. 

The taste was everywhere, it felt like it was smeared across your face as though having partook in some kind of savagery, and yet you knew it wasn’t. He took his time with you even once he pulled out of kiss, leaving you in want and daring to crave more.

He offered a beguiling smile, his shoulders rising with his posture as you rose from your seat, arms still wound his neck. “So, you want to slack off and get demoted further?”

“Are you gonna snitch?” you challenged.

The view of the room swung to the view of the ceiling, familiar and comforting, albeit strange from where you laid on the desk. You felt his face nestle against into your neck, inviting the cold air against your chest as he unfastened the buttons to your shirt.

Still with a perturbing smile, he said, “Not a word.”


End file.
